How to Treat a Lady Right for Dummies
by orangesmartie92
Summary: Though Syaoran is an arrogant man with foul manners, he is still in need of a wife. And while letters concerning his marriage were sent to every family in Tokyo, his crude manners must be readjusted by the girl he despises most.
1. Ice Cold

**(A/N: This is my first time doing a Card Captor Sakura story. So I'm probably not so good at it. But spare me! I'm trying okay? Please review; I really want to know what is going on, I mean your opinion! _So please review! _I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you so much.)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I am greatly disappointed that I do not own CCS and its characters but maybe I will get a little credit for my plot?**

**Summary to my story:**

**_-How to treat A Lady Right for Dummies_**

**He who has cold rude manners is in need of a wife & while letters concerning his marriage were sent to every family in Tokyo, his manners must be taught by his female foe. SL+SK**

**PS: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE. PG-13: For the language**

**Prologue- Two Months**

**Syaoran Li's POV**

"Mr. Li, will you be attending another evening dinner with Ms. Daidouji? She's very polite and seems delightful." asked and remarked my assistant.

"She's a freaking asshole damn it! That's what she is!" I stated looking in the mirror to see which side looked better. "Oh, and send her a letter. Write anything, I don't fucking care. Girls are like trash! They are meant for you to use them and throw away. I'm freaking tired, I'm going to bed, sayonara!" I walked away, my shoes clapping on the clean marble floor, echoing in my large Palace Hall.

As I was walking in the hallway, my mother stopped me. "Son, you have to marry! You are 23 with no wife! And what is it with you! I heard your assistant say: Girls are like trash! They are meant for you to use them and throw away. That is no way to treat a lady!" Uh oh, my mother is seething with anger! I will kill my assistant for this!

"Mother, they are all bitches! They are all the same; only want me for my cash, and dick. **(A/N: Oh god, I really didn't want to put that word in…) **They don't care about anything else," I stated, glaring into the air. My mother softened but then straightened up and looked at me.

"That is it Xiao-Lang! Your sudden language will not be tolerated & you will marry! Believe me you will. You have two months to be married or consequences will be leading to make my choice for your wife! Do I make myself clear? Or do you want to marry her in a week or so." My mother argued looking at me with her starry eyes.

I kept the silence for two seconds and replied: "Yes, mother. You made yourself clear." My mother smiled at me and said: "Good, tomorrow is July 1st and that will be when you start searching for your future wife or at least learn your manners!" Yelan, my mother walked away and I turned the other way to my room.

**Normal POV**

"Mr. Li? Mr. Li? Mr. Li! Get up! I was informed about the marriage…and it seems to be that—" his assistant was rudely interrupted by Syaoran.

"Okay, you are in big shit. You are really lucky that I'm too fucking tired too hire anyone else. By the way, send the freaking letters to every bloody family in Tokyo concerning my freaking marriage! Now," said Syaoran with anger flooding through.

Syaoran's assistant kept calm and spoke up politely. "May I say something? I mean if it does not bother you, Mr. Li."

"Since, you kindly asked; Fine." Replied Syaoran, though he still glared angrily at him.

"Mr. Li, your mother demanded me to call up someone to deal with your manners and she is scheduled to arrive in less than an hour." He said to a shocked and angry Syaoran.

"Great! Another bitch clinging on to me and what is it with the freaking manners? My manners are fucking fine!" He remarked. His assistant narrowed his eyes, and then stared at him, meaning his anger and rude language.

But not understanding and being who he, Syaoran was, he snapped and shot out: "Why the hell are you freaking staring at me?"

Hearing the commotion that appeared to come from her son's room, Yelan strode into his room, and stared at Syaoran with wide eyes. "You see, Xiao-Lang? That is why I hired her. Your temper is too strong, it can cause the way you use your language, and then cause your cold rude manners chasing all the females away in Tokyo!"

"I don't need another bitch ruining my life. I'm not letting _anybody_ tell me what to do or what to say." he lashed out in frustration.

"Excuse me, Mr. Li Xiao-Lang! This preposterous rude language must stop. If you—" Yelan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelan yelled out. The door opened slowly, revealing a small female figure of 5 foot 4 inches with auburn colored hair and green emerald eyes.

The figure walked over slowly and lowered her head to bow; this being a necessary formal greeting. She looked up smiling graciously and with a small voice she spoke up: "Ohiyo, I'm very looking forward to be working for you." She shook Yelan's hand and gave a small pleasurable grin at the other people standing in the room.

Suddenly, Syaoran started to recognize the figure whose name he made out to be Kinomoto Sakura. The girl he hated all his life. The girl he despised as much as the world he lived in, it was this certain character of hers which he had loathed; courage maybe?

"It's you! Don't think that I don't know who you are and don't pretend like you don't know who I am either!" Syaoran shot out, "_Mother,"_ his jaws were clenched as he seethed with anger. He had then had a second thought about his tone and brought in a false smile... "Please bring her back to the zoo, where she belongs."

Appalled by his lack of respect, Sakura stared at him, trying to remember the _boy_ who had just insulted her; and that was when it hit her. He was that brat from high school who might she add, was still his same self; He was still the same egomaniac, self centered, cold-hearted, inconsiderate _boy_ who she had hated with passion. And she was helping **_him_**!

**(A/N: This was just the prologue so it was short. I'm so happy! Anyways, may you please send me reviews? I need to know you readers' opinions. Thank you so much for your cooperation.)**

**Ps: I actually wrote this I don't know when, and so while I was rummaging through my old fics and stumbled upon this one, so I didn't really change much of it. Hopefully, the next chapter, I'll be much better with sentence structuring, well because I'm a year older. LMAO.**

**I'm not really sure how long this story will be, but I can assure you it would be at maximum 10 chapters!**


	2. There's only Sad, Happy and Angry

**(A/N: Ah… I didn't update for ages. This chapter is going to serve as a flashback. It's a pretty long flashback actually. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I had writer's block and couldn't finish it. But it's summer, so here it is. I realize my writing lacks talent and has many flaws but apparently it's gotten better since the beginning of the year, so says my English teacher. Essays, essays and more essays…but yes they do help a lot. This is also inspired by one of my favorite dramas of all time. Hope it's alright.)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Summary to my story:**

_**-How to treat A Lady Right for Dummies**_

Though arrogant and with foul manners, he is still in need of a wife. And while letters concerning his marriage were sent to every family in Tokyo, his manners must be taught by the girl he despises most.

-

She was not rich; some would even say 'poor', yet she was beautiful, smart, and everybody had taken a liking to her. When she was described 'beautiful', she wasn't _just_ beautiful; she was flawless, the most stunning of them all. When she was described 'smart', she wasn't _just_ smart; she was unbelievingly outstanding in school academics.

With these traits, it would seem she was either envied or had many boyfriends, however that was just _it_. She wasn't envied; far from it. **Everyone** she had met was charmed by her kindness, and beauty. It was funny actually; all the male students at school were, you know; horny. Nevertheless, she would be respected and would never have to meet up with obnoxious comments.

Finishing her high school year, she had gotten many scholarships from universities all over Asia, but had declined to all of them; she wished to only attend the University of Tokyo. And although she did not receive a scholarship from the University, she was easily accepted with her outstanding grades.

She was a hard-worker and this would be seen from all the money she earned by taking up many difficult jobs. Soon she had enough money to pay for her tuition fee and was on her way to register. It was just that one unlucky day…

-

She had deposited the last paycheck she would need for her tuition fee at the Bank. Glancing at her watch which read 4:46, she jumped realizing she did not have much time before the registration deadline. "Thanks!" Sakura had quickly said before she broke into a run.

'_Yes, a taxi!'_ She stretched her arm up and waved for the yellow car to stop. The taxi pulled to the side allowing Sakura to pull the door and get inside; however that did not work. She opened the car door, but it was all too sudden. A young man who looked to be around the same age, jumped into the car, mumbling a _sorry!_ before he closed the door as the taxi left. It was all too much. She waved her arms, jumped up and down, yelling "Hey! Come back!" However, it did not; and desperate to reach her destination, she sprang into a full sprint. She'd _only_ have to run for her life; because you know it was _only_ 25 blocks and well… she didn't run very often.

All the way long, she had cursed the person who had taken her taxi. And while she had used every will and strength to keep up her speed, she had unfortunately slowed down. By the time she had gotten to the University of Tokyo, her watch read 5:02 and it was too late to register…

-

He was rich; far from being poor. He was handsome, and was relatively smart but it did not show much as it was his mother's money that kept up his grades. He was also well liked; but maybe only for the reason that he was, you know, rich. Actually, his manners were _**horrible**_; he used violence and foul language very often. Also, many times, he would be caught in fist fights. He rebelled at any chance he had and his mother was too preoccupied with her business industry to control him herself, so she had people reporting when he got in trouble.

With these traits, one would assume that he was a player and did not care about anybody, however that was just _it_. He wasn't a player; far from it. **Every girl** that went after him was brushed off, because as hard as it was to believe, he was already in love with someone else. This girl was two years older than him, and was very special too him.

While finishing his high school year, he was already accepted to the University of Tokyo. He insisted he would study nowhere else but there; so his mother punched in a few numbers and pulled some strings to get him accepted. She didn't mind doing this given that she had never thought he would continue on with his studies.

He was a slacker and this would be seen from all those times he had abandoned work and class to party or rebel. He was clearly irresponsible, and many times he would run away from his mother to go and have fun. It was the thrill that kept him to persist. His mother always sent people to chase after him and it was just any usual day…

-

He quietly put on his shoes and started his way towards the door, taking caution to not be heard or seen by his mother. Halfway through the door, the hinge of it squeaked. His mother, who had very sharp ears, quickly came into the living room just in time to spot her son leaving when he was already grounded. She swiftly moved towards the exit and stepped outside to yell at her son to come back. "Xiăo-Lang, Ni huí lái le!" and from afar he had heard. Still running, he managed to shout out "No can do!"

It would be in just a few moments, the bodyguards his mother hired would catch up to him, and so he turned right from a corner spotting a young woman who seemed to be about his age opening a taxi door. This was his chance to escape; he would not pass up this opportunity, only to be yelled at afterwards. He swiftly jumped inside and quickly mumbled "Sorry!" to the girl standing next to the car. He hadn't really meant it; after all, he just cared about his happiness at the moment. He heard her shouting, and saw her jumping up and down; but it was actually just comical to him.

'_Where to go'_ he had thought. He spotted the University he would be attending the next year. "Where would you like to go?" the driver in the front seat had asked him. Thinking for a second, he then gave him an answer. "Can you drop me off here?" he pointed to the building.

"I'd like to see my girlfriend." He smiled at his comment. Nodding to this commentary, the driver pulled over to the curb. Syaoran took his wallet out from the pocket of his jeans and pulled out any bill. He then stretched out his arm to hand it over to the driver.

The driver looked at the bill, as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Sir, you gave me a five-thousand yen bill. It's only seven-hundred and five."

Syaoran, halfway out of the car smirked. "I know, keep the change." He closed the door, and then watched the taxi drive off. He practically skipped his way on the steps of the University, happy that he would be able to see his uh…_girlfriend_. She wasn't _really_ his girlfriend, but he'd like it if she were. After all those years he knew her, he wasn't able to confess the way he felt about her; after all, he _**was**_ still a human and was scared of rejection.

-

Depressed and frustrated, she mumbled many curses, questioning what she worked so hard for. She kept her head downwards and only looked at the marble floor which made out her reflection. Sakura shuffled her feet in hopes to make the floor loose its shininess; it made no difference however.

She started to walk after a long pause but was only interrupted as she bumped into a person a head taller than she. Even when she was extremely upset about the whole ordeal, this did not change the fact that she would apologize. She kept her head down to bow, making no eye contact until she fully stood straight; she had recognized the face.

Realizing that it was he who had caused her misery, she glared at him before she opened her mouth to tell him that he had ruined her entire life.

"You! You don't even know what you just did!" she burned his eyes with her intensive stare. He, however dumbfounded by her outburst, just stood there, unaware of her situation. He merely mouthed the word: "Huh?"

By now, he saw the tears forming in her eyes and felt sorry for her, although he knew nothing of what he had done that was so wrong to destroy her life. He had then tried to find a reason why she was crying…

He widened his eyes, thinking it was something else. "Lady, I don't know who you are and I've never seen you in my life! Honestly ma'am I have no idea why you would come up with an idea that you'd be pregnant with my child."

She furrowed her brows, and continued to pierce her eyes at him while he continued to ramble on about things which had nothing to do with what she was going to talk about.

"—and I know you're upset and everything, but this is totally wrong. You're blaming everything on me!" He took a breath of air, signifying that he was finished talking.

"I'm not pregnant with your baby; I'm not pregnant, period." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Well then, what's _your_ problem?" he questioned sarcastically. He shifted his gaze from the ground over to her face.

"I lost my chance to get into this university. It's your fault and you don't even know." She was seething with anger, her blood pumping fiercely.

"How is that _my_ fault? Isn't that yours?" he remarked as he started to circulate her, his arms on his chest as well.

"You took that cab, when it was _**so**_ mine… and I didn't get here on time; thanks a lot, seriously." She finally tore her eyes away from his, feeling weak and just too tired to argue. She started her way towards the exit.

Without a second thought, he reached for her wrist and murmured "Wait." She turned around and looked at him. Still feeling his cool hand on her, she shifted her eyes downwards. Noticing that he still had his hand wrapped around her tiny wrist, he swiftly let go. He then cleared his voice.

"Yes?" she responded, also waiting for a response. She stared at him again, only this time it wasn't as fierce, but more soft as it was weak.

"You said you wanted to apply to this school." He shortly stated. She continued to just gaze at him with no exact emotion.

"—and well, my mom is good friends with the Dean, so I could ask her to—" He didn't finish his phrase, as he was cut off by Sakura.

"Really? Would you really do that?" Her expression changed immediately. Her face shone brightly, a big smile plastered on her face. Syaoran just stood there, nodding.

"Great! This is really awesome! Thank you _**so**_ much!" She jumped up and down and hugged him tightly. He however felt awkward. I mean, there was a girl clinging onto him, squeezing him, breaking off his circulation. Nevertheless, he felt her warmth, her arms wrapped around his body; he just felt so _good_. Not because of the fact that she was hugging him, but that he was doing a random girl he did not know, a favor.

She finally loosened her grip and then pulled herself off him. "Okay, um… I'll give you my tuition fee check, when I write a new one; I kind of tore the other one up. I'll give it to you at your school. What's your school name?"

"Tomoeda High School. Oh and there's need to do so, that' too much work for both me and you… I'll sponsor you instead. What's your name?" he stated.

"Hey, I attend that school! Anyways, my name is Sakura Kinomoto! Thank you!" she squealed with excitement. At this moment, the elevator door opened, revealing a woman slightly older then them.

"Yeah, that's great!" He quickly left her without a goodbye and caught up to the woman from the elevator.

"Hi!" he said with a gigantic smile on his face. The woman reciprocated and gave him a smile. "How's the most beautiful woman in the world doing?"

-

Sakura skipped giddily along the sidewalk. Nothing could bring her down. She was immensely happy.

'_Zutto zutto soba ni ite, daisuki na kimi wo mitsumetetai…'_ She pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

"Hello? Yes, I got in." there was a momentary pause, "celebrate?"

There was a whole lot of people; bustling, shaking their tail feathers. After all it was another busy night club. The loudest of them all however, was the 3 people group at the center of the booming room.

"Cheers for Kinomoto Sakura, for making it into the **BEST** University in Japan!" Their shot glasses made a small '_cling!_'and all three shot their heads up and gulped in their suju, drinking their little hearts out.

Sakura bore a silly grin on her face that was unusually pale from drinking so much. "Another round please!" She could not keep control of her drunkenness and was basically unstoppable. She laughed aloud. "Okay, okay, I guess it's my turn to get the drinks, sit tight guys, we're on to another suju round."

She lifted herself from her seat and clumsily walked across the dance floor, knocking some poor passerby's glasses. "_Sorry!" _She managed to mumble out.

Sakura finally found her way to the bar and laid her arms on the table, her head bobbing up and down.

"Another Suju splash pleeaasseee. Arigatou."

"Miss, are you sure you are able to get back home safely?" The bartender stared at her limping body.

"I think she's had enough, sir." A woman slightly older than her appeared next to her, and smiled. Sakura peered over her shoulder and glanced at her.

"But—"she was interrupted by the woman.

"No buts—here sit down." The lady helped her sit down, and plopped down beside her. "You look too young to be drinking. Are you that depressed?"

"On the contrary ma'am, I'm happy as a butterflyyyyy." her words slurred as she tipped her head to the side. "I was accepted to the University of Tokyo!"

"Kanbanwa! I'm a student there as well." She smiled for a split second but then her eyes wore a sad aura.

"But yoouu don't look too happy." Sakura squinted and blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"Yes well, even if it's a great school, I want to go to England where they have the best acting courses." She looked down at her fingers and twirled them before they were intertwined with each other again.

"If you want to be an actress, be an actress. Not just any actress, but the best actress in the whole wide world!" Although her drunk self was there, she was sincere with her words.

"Being happy is life's dream, isn't it? Then, I've made my decision. Thanks." She smiled a very big smile and looked up at the ceiling.

-

Hours have passed; her friends have left way before, while she remained drowsy, sitting at the same spot. The woman had asked her where she lived incase she needed to be driven home. A man who appeared to be very sober walked up to the lady.

"I've been looking for you for hours! All you told me was that you were at a bar! How am I supposed to guess which one you're at?" he paused and took a glimpse of the many empty bottles lying carelessly on the table. "What are you doing?! You're all drunk!"

The woman looked at him sternly. Just as she was to explain him that the situation wasn't what it looked like, Sakura's drunk self intercepted into the conversation (or what it seemed like scolding).

"Wait… you're that whiny girl with the scholarship!"

"Hey, _**chillax**_ a little. _**I'm**_ the one who was drinking, _**she**_ told me not to, but I just kept going and going…" her head then dropped like a potato. It was obvious enough to say that she was unconsciously sleeping.

"You know where she lives?" Syaoran asked. The woman nodded a yes.

-

Syaoran sat in the back of a taxi with the woman. He had remembered the very short phone conversation, when she asked him to meet up with her. He had run all over the town to find her, after all, her cell phone decided to die just when he was about to call her back.

"So why'd you call me?" Syaoran had wished her response was along the lines of _'I realized I'm madly in love with you'_. Yes, it was wild.

"I'm going to England to pursue my life long dream! _Isn't that great_?" she squeaked.

Well, yes her answer was different; but to him it sounded like _'I'm going to break your whiny little heart and run away as far as possible'_. Though, hers sounded millions happier than his interpretation.

"Woah, I thought—but you're—why?" he seemed lost with his words. Cause, y'know, she is the love of his life…

"That girl encouraged me to chase my dreams, and I think she's right; I should."

For once in his life, he felt enraged—who was this girl to take away his only happiness? He surely now has a reason to snatch away her happiness; that should even things out… But even so, his heart was still breaking…

-

"_What?! I don't have a scholarship anymore?" Sakura asked sadly._

"_Sorry miss, but your sponsor pulled out the agreement, says you didn't need it anymore."_

"_Okay. Thank you…bye." _

'That guy… How am I going to go to school now?' All hope was gone. She was no longer a university student and for once in her life…she was angered.


End file.
